


Consulting Criminals.

by SoftFreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consulting criminals, Criminal AU, Instead of solving cases they create them, M/M, partners in crime, they steal things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftFreeman/pseuds/SoftFreeman
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a genius. Who knew he'd choose this line of work? One night he attempts to steal the crown jewels. Pity that a certain blonde man beat him to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to London, so please ignore if I have incorrectly described the appearance of the area!
> 
> Not beta'd, so ignore any grammatical mistakes too.

Sherlock pulled one of the small headpieces from his black bag and placed it on his head. “Sherlock, can you hear me?” A hushed voice came out of the headpiece.

“Yes Molly, loud and clear,” Sherlock said as he zipped up his black suit, “is all the security down?” He heard distant sounds of clicking from a computer before Molly spoke again, “yes. Security cameras are off, everything’s shut down. But it’ll turn back on in six minutes, so be quick!”

Sherlock simply hummed and walked closer to the room where they held the crown jewels. He was quite surprised at Molly’s eagerness to play apart of this. After all, she worked as security and for somebody like her to be so eager to steal crown jewels, it seemed very out of character. Nevertheless, they made a deal. Split the prize, 50/50. 

His hand reached for the door knob to enter the room but froze when he heard footsteps and light taps from the other end. Couldn’t be security, Molly was the only one on shift, so it left one other option; another criminal. Sherlock pulled a gun from his pocket and held it one hand, the other slowly twisting the knob, opening the door. “Who’s there?” A man hisses from the other side of the door as fast and steady steps approached the door.

Sherlock swung open the rest of the door and pulled his gun out at the criminal, as did the other man. They both stand meters away from each other not daring to make a move.

“I came here first,” the man muttered. He had sandy blonde hair which was slicked to the side and held himself completely still. Used to holding guns then. Worked in the army as a doctor at one point of his life.

“I shut down all of the security. Besides, we aren’t going to be getting anywhere like this. Let’s talk business,” Sherlock slowly put his gun in his pocket and made eye contact with the blonde man until he replicated the move, “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Watson. John Watson.”

“Well Watson, what do you propose? I did turn off all the security with the help of my friend Molly, so if anything, I take the crown jewels.” Sherlock straightened his back and walked closer to Watson, smirking.

“You may have done that, but I bet you to it. If anything, I’m taking the crown jewels.” Watson looked up to Sherlock and gave him a cold stare before turning and walking to the smashed glass display of the priceless jewels.

Sherlock ran to the jewels, beating Watson to it and made a move to the crown. At that, Watson ran and attempted to snatch the crown, failing as Sherlock held the crown high in the air before placing it on his curly black hair. “You’re a cock,” Watson hissed, as instead he decided to grab as many of the jewels as could fit the bag that was lying on the floor from earlier. “Tell me something I don’t know.” Sherlock replied bitterly. He began taking some of the jewelry for himself.

“Hold on, what do you think you’re doing?” Watson stopped picking up the jewels to turn to Sherlock. “What?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“You can’t seriously think for a second that I’ll let you actually keep these things,” his head titled slightly, with a dangerous expression upon his face as he pulled out his gun, pointing directly to Sherlock’s head.

He raised his arms in the air, the crown still on his head and jewellery still laying around his feet, “if you shoot me now,” Sherlock’s eyes squinted slightly, “I will die right here and now. Where’s the fun in th- “

His sentence was interrupted with loud alarms sounding off and red flashes, filling the dull colours of the room. Had they really killed off six minutes? Unbelievable. Sherlock frantically looked around for a chance to escape. He concluded a few seconds after that there were thirteen possible solutions. It looked as though Watson had a solution of his own however, as he made a dash for the exit. Sherlock realised it was the simplest move to make so he followed him soon after, leaving all of the jewels and the crown behind.

As they both ran out of the doors, past security lights and through to the outside, Sherlock began roughly calculating approximately when the police would arrive. With little to no traffic at a time so late into the night, there were four minutes for him to get out of the area. 

“Four minutes.” He said out loud. “Sorry?” Watson turned to look at Sherlock as he made a stop, a few feet away from the building. “There are four minutes left until police arrive.” Sherlock replied. At that, Watson jogged to a nearby black car, unlocked it and stepped into it. 

“Get in.”

Sherlock obeyed and ran in, not long before the car sped off into the dark. “We have to drive far away from the area. You have the car, I have memorised the map and trafficking system of London. Turn left!” Sherlock ordered. Watson made a sharp turn, with a slightly puzzled and impressed look upon his face. “You memorised the map of London?!”

“Yes, of course I did. Turn right, and then drive straight ahead until we reach the shopping centre.”

As they approached the centre, Watson asked another question, “what do I do now?”

“Park in the parking lot that’s just outside. Go for one of the corners.”

He nodded in response and put even more pressure into the accelerator as he made swift turns towards a spot in the corner of the parking lot. When the car was parked, Watson laid his head on the wheel as he started chuckling to himself. “What is it?” Sherlock asked. “I just find it funny how much I trust you with this, and I don’t even know you.”

“Well I don’t know you either, but I firmly believe this is a start of something new. Time for a new introduction,” Sherlock raised his hand in the air, grinning, “the name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker street.”

Watson shook his hand, “Doctor John Watson. I used to-”

“Work in the army as a doctor for a couple of years. Still not quite over it, are you? You got shot in the shoulder and have a limp but I do believe its partly psychosomatic.” Sherlock interrupted him with a smug look upon his face.

Watson was stunned. “How did yo-”

“I would go into detail but I do believe we’re running from the law. Shall we go, Watson?” Sherlock looked down at his watch and back at him.

“Right. I’ll take you to my flat,” He responded as he turned the car on and drove out of the centre.

“You know, Holmes, I think this is the start of an interesting adventure.”

“I can agree with that, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Leave a comment and kudos. I will continue it, posting a new chapter every couple of days.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
